


searching | Kagehina One-Shot | i'm prolly gonna change the title later

by pastel_aesthetic_kagehina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boy x boy, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_aesthetic_kagehina/pseuds/pastel_aesthetic_kagehina
Summary: Kageyama found himself preoccupied with a certain person after he swiftly defeated them. The problem is: he didn't know their name.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama/Hinata, Shouyou Hinata/Tobio Kageyama, hinata/kageyama, shouyou/tobio
Kudos: 58





	searching | Kagehina One-Shot | i'm prolly gonna change the title later

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me for not knowing how flip phones work lmao. also!!!! mild spoilers for haikyuu chapter 387 since i mention his grandfather like once. i started writing this before the chapter came out and added that later lol. this one shot goes out to all my instagram friends, specifically the cat rave clan and oikhina :D. ALSO ALSO I DIDNT EDIT THIS AFTER SO UHHHHHH YEA

“If you’re supposed to be the king who rules the court, I’m going to defeat you and stay on the court the longest.”  
These words were keeping Kageyama up at night. It’s not so much because of the words themselves—plenty of people had explained a desire to surpass him—but the intensity with which they were spoken. It wasn’t some off-hand or wishful statement, it was a promise. He was assuring Kageyama that he’d win the next time they played. Briefly, he thought of his grandfather’s words: that if he got good, he’d eventually meet someone better than him. Though, it’s not that Kageyama believed the person he’d been waiting for was the boy he swiftly defeated; the redhead had been wasting his exceptional athletic ability for the past three years, while Kageyama was so devoted to the sport that he isolated himself from everyone and almost never stopped practicing.  
Even now as he lay awake at four in the morning on a Saturday, he tossed to himself. It was a habit he often found himself doing unconsciously, usually in times of great stress or deep thought—the latter occurred less than the former; Kageyama didn’t really think about things, other than volleyball.  
Until now. The thing keeping him awake wasn’t something he believed he’d ever find himself thinking about, as it was a random person he barely knew. And, to Kageyama’s despair, he didn’t know his name.  
Kageyama Tobio, the prodigy of not only his school but entire age group, didn’t know the name of the quick, jumpy spiker he met once. As if that was something he needed to know, something he’d have found out at their game. And he found that this loss of information is what troubled him. This random, redhead, talented boy he barely spoke to occupied Kageyama’s thoughts of late.  
And he didn’t even know who he was.  
Kageyama couldn’t help but wonder how far away he lived or what he could possibly be doing at that moment. Where even was Yukigaoka? It wasn’t a place Kageyama had heard of. Oh, how he suddenly wished he had friends to pester about this.  
He rolled on his side, throwing the ball over his shoulder and shutting his eyes tight as it thumped to the ground. The light was still on, but Kageyama felt no motivation to rise to turn it off.  
After a few moments, Kageyama breathed out a sigh, rolling on his back and burying his face in the crook of his arm. He stayed like that, praying that sleep would overtake him soon because the longer he thought about the boy the more confused he grew.  
He’d really have to find a way to figure out who he was before he went insane. 

The next few school days after his weekend were no less stressful. It’s not that anything was out-of-the-ordinary, and it’s not like he had any particularly important tests approaching. Even if he had tests, it’s not like he cared about school.  
Kageyama had thought this mini-obsession with the short ginger would blow over after a few days. As of then, it had been over two weeks since their thirty-one minute game. However, Kageayama’s...fascination with the boy had only multiplied.  
Tobio would rather think about school over how fast the redhead could move, the intensity with which he jumped and played, and the raw agility he possessed. Kageyama would prefer the ability to pay attention during math class rather than focus on how bright the boy’s brown eyes shone and how easily emotion seeped through them, how they could convey whole stories in a single look. He would choose fixating on any piece of his homework over being completely entranced with the thought of setting to him, knowing that the short boy would be speedy enough to get to the ball in time to spike it down, evading the blockers completely.  
He tried not to think about him. Trying doesn’t always mean success, though.  
He’d even started messing up a few times at volleyball practice. His tosses never reached where he wanted them to go, and occasionally hit people in the face. Usually he had a certain level of concentration that couldn’t be broken, but God he’d lost the ability to push away outside distractions and focus.  
It had reached a point where even his teammates were worried about him. Usually they distanced themselves from him—which is fine with him as he didn’t need any more distractions—but at one practice on a Wednesday, Kindaichi and Kunimi approached him, worry etched onto both of their faces.  
Kageyama sat down on the hard, wooden floor of Kitagawa First’s gym and leaned against the wall behind him, turning his eyes up to his two team members. He waited for them to speak.  
Kindaichi shifted on his feet. “Uhm. Hey.”  
Kageyama looked at him, saying nothing in reply. If Kindaichi was going to ask him something, he’d get there eventually.  
“Are you okay?”  
Kageyama blinked. The question caught him off-guard. “I—Yes? Why?”  
“Well you’ve just seemed, like, off recently. Like you’re always kind of, uh, different, I guess, but recently you’ve gotten...quieter.” Kindaichi paused, seemingly at a loss for words. He waved a hand in the air as he attempted to form a sentence. “Like, more lost in thought than usual. Are you good?”  
Kageyama drummed his index and middle finger on his lower lip, considering what his teammate was saying. He wasn’t really wrong; actually, he was completely correct. However, Kageyama was more surprised that Kindaichi cared enough about him to ask.  
“Not really, no,” Kageyama mumbled under his breath.  
“Hm?”  
Kageyama put his palm over his mouth and looked to the side, face tinted red, embarrassed that he was even having this kind of problem. He quickly explained the situation and how captivated he was with the extremely talented boy they encountered a few weeks ago. He described how it impacted his ability to focus and how he had trouble thinking about pretty much anything else. The whole time, Kageyama avoided eye contact with them even thought it was virtually impossible to do so. He knew how stupid this whole thing sounded, but he couldn’t get the kid out of his head.  
When he finished, there was silence. Kageyama knew their break was almost over and they would probably have to get back to actual practice soon. Still, he refused to look at them, even though staring them dead in the eyes would probably provoke them to say something. After a few moments of silence, Kunimi made a noise that sounded something like a cough, sneeze, and a laugh.  
Kageyama’s face reddened. “If you’re gonna laugh, do it.”  
And, by God, they did.  
Kageyama buried his face completely in his hand, closing his eyes. He no longer had the energy to yell or tell them off. He wanted to, obviously, it’s just… his head hurt from lack of sleep and his face felt so hot it could melt off so he just feigned indifference and waited for them to calm down.  
“Th-That’s what’s got you all worked up?” Kindaichi wheezed. “Jesus, Kageyama, I thought someone died.”  
Kageyama tensed, but said nothing in reply.  
Maybe if I ignore them they’ll shut up, he thought optimistically.  
When they finally calmed down, Kageyama looked up, the color of his face having gone down to a faint pink. “Are you done?”  
Kindaichi nodded, the remnants of a smirk still ghosting his lips. “Yeah. Yeah, we’re done.”  
Kageyama rose to his feet and shot them both with a pointed glare before going to walk away.  
“Kageyama, hold on,” Kunimi called.  
He stopped in place, not walking away, but not looking at them.  
“Look, if that’s your problem, I won’t judge,” Kindaichi said, putting his hands up. “But I’m just…” He coughed, stopping what was obviously yet another laugh. “I’m just a little surprised.”  
Kageyama narrowed his eyes, but kept his fiery gaze on the floor. He said nothing.  
“So, wait,” Kunimi said, filling in the silence Kageyama left, “what I’m hearing here is that your main problem is you not...knowing his name?”  
“I dunno,” Kageyama whispered, drawing his eyebrows together. That had been another increasing problem for him: what was his problem?  
Kindaichi and Kunimi exchanged looks.  
“We could… help you?” Kindaichi offered.  
Kageyama blinked at him, an eyebrow quirked upward. “Help me?”  
“I mean, yeah,” he replied. “You’ve gotta be able to find the guy somewhere right? What was the name of his school again?”  
“Yukigaoka.”  
“Of course you remember that. Just look that up.”  
Kageyama tilted his head. “Why are you helping me?”  
Kindaichi shrugged. “I’d rather your King tosses over getting hit in the face with one.”  
Then a whistle blew, and practice resumed. 

He thought over the conversation as he went home from after-school volleyball practice.  
Look up the school?  
Kageyama had no idea how that would work. How would he figure out who the spiker was by looking up the school he went to? Do schools usually say who all their students are? Even if they did, Kageyama didn’t really understand how he would be able to tell who the kid was by looking at a name. Unless there were pictures?  
Then again, this could be the best he gets. It’s not like he’s going to see the ginger again any time soon. He might as well take advantage of this chance, even though Kageyama thought it was virtually impossible for him to apply a name to the face that occupied his mind.  
When he reached his house, he beelined for his room, as he had a computer in there anyway.  
As he pulled a chair up to the desk his computer sat on and turned it on, he wondered how long this would take and if it would even work.  
He opened Safari absentmindedly. If he managed to find out the guy’s name, would his head clear up? Was the main problem for him just the name?  
He had a feeling the answer was no. He tried to ignore his doubts, but to no avail; the nagging thought in the back of his mind refused to disappear.  
The first thing he looked up was Yukigaoka. He hadn’t thought he’d need to get really specific.  
Surprisingly, a couple schools went by that name. Using the tiny bit of common sense he had—and the process of elimination—Kageyama sifted through them and eventually became sure that Yukigaoka Junior High was the one. He clicked the link and sat back, zoning out as the computer went to the site.  
God, he really hoped this would be satisfying for him. If it turned into him actually having know the ginger, Kageyama didn’t know what he’d do. They didn’t exactly end their first meeting on a good note.  
The school’s website loaded up and Kageyama leaned forward again, resting his head on his hand and elbow on his knee. With his other hand, he scrolled through it, clicking around randomly and hoping to get some kind of information on the redhead.  
Finally, on the verge of giving up, he found a link labeled ‘Student Information’ that, when clicked, sent him to a list of the students, ordered into sections by year.  
Kageyama took a deep breath. He had no idea why he’d been so tense the whole time, but this was it; this was what he’d been searching for. There was a strong chance he’d finally figure out who this kid was and get him off his mind…  
...hopefully.  
He scrolled down to the third year section. There wasn’t loads of information given about each student, but it was enough. They’re phone numbers were written below, along with their address, which Kageyama did think was a little… wrong? Having a ton of children’s personal information put out in public didn’t seem like the safest idea.  
Still, it wasn't a problem for Kageyama; if anything, it made things easier. Sort of.  
He narrowed his eyes at the list of names on the screen, staring at each of them individually, trying to imagine the nimble ginger going by one of these names.  
The only thing he could do to contact or find any of them was call them. Which is creepy. Stalker-ish. And it wasn’t a fool-proof plan, since they had the option to decline, hang up, or not answer his questions.  
His only option was to try anyway.  
He decided that most people would probably be busy during a school day, as people either work or have homework to do, so he’d call them on the weekend, which wasn’t too long of a wait. Doing it immediately wouldn’t be the best idea, either, as he should think this through before jumping in.  
Kageyama could wait three days. Yeah. It wasn’t that hard.  
He could wait.

Kageyama realized that he lacked patience.  
It was only three days, yet he found that he was extremely antsy the whole time. Before that, he was able to regain some sleep, getting at least four hours of it each night; he’d finally figured out how to ignore the thoughts of the short spiker. But with this new plan set in his mind, any progress he made was lost. That night he’d gotten a total of thirty minutes of sleep, and this sleep deprivation was only increasing his already-heavy amount of anxiety.  
He felt a great sense of relief when the weekend finally came. He’d finally, finally, receive the answers he’s been craving this entire time. Better yet, he’d regain the ability to concentrate.  
When he woke up on Saturday, the first thing he did was mentally prepare himself. He sat up, took a breath, and thought over what he’d say.  
Dropping a ‘hi’ to a random stranger is shady, but going into too much detail is just as weird.  
Whatever. He’d just figure it out as he went.  
He turned on his computer, got back on the school’s site, and returned to where he found the information he needed. He started with the first person, named Anzai Minori. They’re number was below their name.  
Kageyama pulled out his phone, checking the time to make sure it wasn’t completely unreasonable for someone to be awake at this hour. When he found that it wasn’t, as it was 8:32 A.M, he entered the number displayed on his computer screen. He held his breath as it rang. His heart raced in his chest, pounding faster than it normally would during a volleyball game. All other noise blocked out, zeroing in on the ring of the phone.  
“Hello?” Female voice.  
He hung up.  
He put his face in his hand and sighed. He didn’t know why he thought that would be it. It’s not like this was something that would be easy to figure out when he had practically no information to go off of. He’d had only a few brief conversations with the ginger and a face to the voice—which technically didn’t even matter, since he couldn’t see his face over the phone—and that was it.  
Dammit.  
Persistence. He needed persistence. But God it was hard to keep at it when one had no idea why they were doing something.  
Ban Yukinari. They were listed next.  
The next few calls consisted mostly of him waiting apprehensively for the person to say something, judging if they are who he is looking for off of their voice, then hanging up and moving on. Thankfully, everyone answered, so he didn’t have to make a mental note on who to call again later.  
Next person up: Hinata Shouyou.  
He waited as it rang; the initial adrenalin rush he received when he called them wore off, but didn’t disappear entirely. He still felt his heart rate speed, his face flush, anxiety prick—but not in a bad way. To be honest, he kind of liked it.  
“Hello?”  
He blinked. A…child’s voice?  
“Is…” He cleared his throat. “Is this Hinata Shouyou?”  
“Nope! I’m his sister. He’s on a run! Bye-bye!”  
“Wait-”  
She hung up.  
Kageyama stared at his phone in surprise. That was unexpected.  
Hinata Shouyou…  
He mused over the name. He’d come back to that one. 

About half an hour later, he’d gone through all the names and received no results.  
He tiredly dragged a hand over his face, exasperated. He threw his phone behind him, not caring if it landed on his bed safely or not. He looked up at his computer screen, all the text mushing together as he grew more unfocused.  
He had a headache from staring at a screen more in one sitting than he was used to ever. The adrenalin rush he received from each phone call left him feeling more tired than he usually was, and his headache wasn’t helping.  
He narrowed his eyes one last time at the name that had the greatest possibility of holding all the answers he needed.  
Later.  
At that moment, he was too worn out to say anything if he called someone. If Hinata turned out to be the person he’d been looking for this entire time, he’d probably short-circuit. Kageyama wasn’t sure how much more he could handle at that very moment.  
He decided to push the whole ordeal out of his head and do something, anything, to distract himself. 

Hinata got back from his run at around 10:30 A.M, and he returned home to see Natsu messing with his phone.  
“Natsuuuu,” he groaned, snatching his phone from her hands, “don’t take that!”  
She pouted. “You never told me I couldn’t!”  
Hinata thought that over. He shrugged. “You’re not wrong. But don’t mess with it anymore, okay?”  
She sighed, looking dejected. “Someone called you by the way.”  
Hinata tilted his head. “Who?”  
She shrugged. “I dunno! But I told them you weren’t here and hung up.”  
He flipped open his phone, checking the notifications.  
Hinata raised an eyebrow. An unknown number? Maybe someone accidentally called him? He wasn’t sure if he should call back or not.  
“Natsu!” he called. “Did they call for me or was it accidental?”  
“They asked for you!” she answered.  
For me… Hinata thought that over. He didn’t meet anyone recently that asked for his number, right?  
Hinata couldn’t explain why the face of Kageyama Tobio, the King of the Court, flashed in his mind. It’s not like they were friends, and even if they had bonded, they hadn’t exchanged numbers or anything.  
He sighed. He was overthinking this. Maybe it was just someone he knew. He could call back.  
It rang, but no one picked up.  
“Hey!” he said, leaving a voicemail. “It’s Hinata—Shouyou. You called earlier, but I wasn’t here, so my sister said she picked up. I… don’t know who this is, but I’m just, uh, leaving a message because you called. Call again if you can! Bye.”  
Hinata shuddered; he was always the worst when it came to voicemails. He hated those.  
But now, with the random caller out of his mind, he could practice volleyball. 

Kageyama stared at his phone, barely listening to the voicemail anymore.  
Hinata Shouyou. He’s Hinata Shouyou.  
He couldn’t think of anything else: not how weird this must have been for Hinata, not how he might have to actually call Hinata back, nothing.  
Hinata Shouyou.  
The name fit him.  
He soared.  
Surprisingly enough, finding out his name was satisfying enough for Kageyama. He didn’t really feel the need to get all the rest of his questions answered—especially since he didn’t think he’d have the ability to talk to him if given the opportunity.  
Hinata Shouyou.  
He liked it. He liked everything about Hinata: his name, his determination, the way he could fly despite his height, the way they shared a passion for volleyball, the way he was confident in his own abilities and declared war against Kageyama.  
He liked him. But not in a weird way; they didn’t even know each other, after all.  
Kageyama had to keep reminding himself that. He knew very few things about Hinata, and they met once. Even though, to him, Hinata had been a big part of his life since they met, they barely even met.  
It was a bittersweet ending. He reached the goal he was trying to achieve, but it was all for naught. He’d never meet him again, not really.  
Hinata Shouyou.

“Wh-Why are you here?”  
“Ow,” Kageyama winced as the ball he was about to serve fell on his head.  
Kageyama brought his eyes to those of the other.  
His eyes widened as he recognized who those hazel eyes belonged to.  
Hinata Shouyou.

**Author's Note:**

> so uh yeah that was the fanfic that's it. basically the rest of the show happens from there lmao. hope you liked this teehee i got very bored


End file.
